Cause & Effect
by Anthony1
Summary: What if this happened? What if it was done differently? Those are questions that people can't help wondering about. See how various ones affect them and others.
1. Intervene

Hey there. Finished the series a while ago and like I mentioned at the end of it, I had another story in the works. Didn't want to feel like I was just rehashing things and I think I did a good job. Disclaimer, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Cause & Effect

Chapter 1  
Intervene

"The nine-tailed fox is on the rampage. Everyone get to safety." The advice from the shinobi wasn't really heard as the frightened civilians were already trying to get away from all the carnage.

Within the boundary of Konoha, a gigantic fox was going on a warpath, destroying anything in its path. Shinobi from the village tried to fight but the attempts were having little success. Some of them unfortunately were killed during the chaos.

"We're in trouble." announced one of the shinobi fighting. "Where is the Hokage? We could use his help here." That was something that everyone was asking.

**00000000**

"Don't worry. Everything's going to be all right." Grabbing his coat, the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze went over to the nearby bed. "I promise you Kushina. I won't let anything happen to our son."

In the bed was his wife, Kushina and beside her, wrapped in a blanket was their son. "There's got to be another way." exclaimed the woman. Her voice slightly labored. "Can't we just seal the nine-tails back in me?"

Understanding the worry, Minato gave the most reassuring look possible. "We both know that isn't an option. You're in no condition for a resealing." Although he made a valid point, Kushina wasn't happy about it. "Believe me, I wish there was another way but this is the only one we have." He picked up their son but took a moment to share a quick let tender kiss with his wife.

"Promise you that this'll be over soon and both you and Naruto can live out the rest of your lives." Giving her one final look, Minato disappeared. Only when he was gone did Kushina allow the tears that she had been holding into to flow freely.

**00000000**

Thanks to his trademark technique, Hiraishin, Minato was able to reach the Hokage building in seconds. After making a few last preparations he was going to put his plan into motion. Before he could someone stopped him.

So here you are." Standing at the doorway was one of the legendary Sannin. They noticed the baby bundled in a blanket. Immediately they recognized what was being planned. "You're going to do it, aren't you? You're going to make your son the new jinchuriki of the nine-tailed fox. Believe that's wise?"

"Don't have much of a choice, Jiraiya." confessed Minato as he was continuing to get things ready. "Kushina isn't strong enough and I can't ask anyone to do so. This is the only choice."

"You must realize what'll happen to the person performing the jutsu." Jiraiya reminded. By his posture, Minato knew of the requirement. "How do you think your wife and son will be by going through with this?"

Minato gave no reply as he took in what was said by his former sensei. "They'll be all right. Kushina will be there for Naruto. Sarutobi can resume the role of Hokage until a suitable replacement is found." Stopping for a moment, he thought about the situation. "It's the job of the Hokage to do everything possible to protect their village those who live within in. Sometimes the need of the many outweighs the need of the few." Look as though what was going was finally starting to get to Minato as he no longer could hide his anguish. "Hopefully the ones I love won't suffer the consequences for the actions I'll be committing tonight."

Jiraiya kept quiet as he looked at the father and son. Surprisingly, Naruto had remained quiet throughout the whole situation. "When you accepted the title of Hokage you knew that you'd have to make difficult choices." While giving the reminder, a seldom look came over his face. "However, there are times when those choices aren't ones that you can make."

That didn't make sense to Minato but before he could ask about it, he was punched in the gut by Jiraiya. Falling to his knees he looked up at his former sensei. "Wh-What are you doing?" he gasped in-between attempts to regain his breath.

"I can't let you go through with this." No further explanation was given as the Sannin delivered another punch, this time to the back of the head. "You're needed. Not just for the village but for your family."

Jiraiya picked up Naruto and headed for the door. He stopped at the doorway and looked back at the still unconscious Minato. "I'm proud at how you turned out. You're like the son I never had. The least I can do is taking your place for this." Leaving he closed the door and headed to fulfill what was needed to be done.

**00000000**

"Where do you think you're going?" After leaving the office, Jiraiya was making his way to where the destruction was happening. He was halfway there when he was stopped as Hiruzen Sarutobi, the former Third Hokage, blocked his path. He noticed the bundle in the man's arms. "Why have you brought a child here?"

"Here to put an end to all of this." Sarutobi's confusion was apparent. "It's Minato and Kushina's son. He's the key to stopping the nine-tails." The additional piece of information was all the former Hokage needed to understand what was being attempted. "You're going to make him a jinchuriki. Neither of them would agree to such an option."

"Minato was the one who came up with the idea. I merely inserted myself in his place." Jiraiya cleared up. "It's the only option we have."

"Don't be observed. There are always choices." argued Sarutobi with sternness. "The reason for the past jinchurikis was necessary but to do it to a baby is unthinkable."

"Look around sensei." While Jiraiya wasn't fond of the tongue lashing, he wasn't going to take it lying down. "Konoha is getting torn apart and people are dieing. Sealing away the nine-tails is the only way to stop it. We have no other choice."

There wasn't any counter from Sarutobi as he couldn't come up with a reasonable argument. "You're right. Given the situation, there's nothing else that can be done. However…" Without warning he got behind Jiraiya and elbowed him in the back of the neck. "…They'll be a change."

As with Minato earlier, the Sannin fell to the ground unconscious. While falling, Sarutobi grabbed Naruto. "You still serve as a valuable part for Konoha, Jiraiya. I've become so old that I can barely keep up with the younger generation. I can at least use what remains of my life to protect the village."

Being sure that his former student would be safe, Sarutobi made his way toward the epicenter of the destruction. Taking a few seconds to collect himself, he got things underway. He began to perform an odd set of hand signs. What came was a ghostly figure hovering behind him. It was transparent, long hair and a short blade in its mouth.

What was happening wouldn't go unnoticed as the nine-tailed fox stopped its rampage and looked at what Sarutobi was doing. Apparently recognizing what was being attempted the demon charged toward the man. Although seeing the oncoming danger, Sarutobi maintained his composure.

Before being torn to shreds, the former Hokage peered down at the recently born child who amazingly hardly made a fuss. _"I wish you luck. The road that you'll be embarking on will be torturous. Hopefully you'll be able to endure what's to come."_ Resolving himself, Sarutobi continued with the intended plan and ignored the consequences.

**00000000**

Hours Later…

"What should we do about this?"

"Its obvious." someone answered. "We kill it." The 'it' that was being referred to was Naruto who was sleeping in a small crib. "It's the only way to be sure that it won't try to kill us all.

"Don't be foolish callous, Fugaku." argued Tsume. "You're taking about killing a baby. How could you suggest such a thing?" Those thoughts weren't just hers as other were in agreement.

Not wavering, the Uchiha clan leader stared right back. "Be carefully what you say Inuzuka. One day that thing could get free and I rather prevent it from ever happening." As with Tsume, there were supporters to that idea.

A heavy argument started and would've continued if it wasn't for someone intervening. "Enough!" That got the desired response as everyone immediately got quiet. All the attention was now focused on the Fourth Hokage. 'Let's remain calm and discuss this rationally."

"What's there to discuss?' questioned Fugaku. "You have to realize that while that's your son, it also holds one of the most dangerous entities in existence." Warning glares was sent toward the Uchiha to advice him to watch what he said but they were ignored.

"Perhaps this should be considered." voiced one of the senor elders of the council, Homura Mitokado. "A day may come that the nine-tailed fox might get free and what occurred today will happen all once again."

"Hiruzen Sarutobi gave up his life so that the beast was stopped." added the other elder, Koharu Utatane. "To leave the possibility of it getting free would disgrace his sacrifice." Stopping for a moment she considered what she was going to say next. "I know that it's asking much but perhaps we should-"

"Kill my son?" Minato finished. There was an edge to his voice that put everyone on alert. "You say that it would disgrace Sarutobi's sacrifice if we don't make certain that the demon fox doesn't roam free again. I believe the opposite. Spilling the blood of an innocent child wouldn't justify what may or may not happen."

Leaning down, Minato picked up his son and started to make his way out room. Before leaving he gave a few parting words. "My son may now be the new jinchuriki but he will not be held responsible for what the demon did. Anyone that tries to go after him will be dealt with accordingly." The edge in his voice from earlier returned as he made certain that no one thought that his warning wasn't just words.

**00000000**

"All right, that should do." Wiping the sweat from their brow, the person turned to the nearby observer. "She's going to be fine."

Hearing the final diagnosis, Minato allowed a sigh of relief to be released. "Thank you, Tsunade. I really appreciate you showing up as fast as you did, all things considering." There was no need to elaborate as both knew what that meant. Not wanting to go into it, the Sannin waved it off.

"Not necessary. Kushina is a good friend of mine and despite my apprehension with being in this village it wouldn't stop me from helping." Checking on her patient's vitals, she saw that they were stable. "She'll recover in a couple weeks. However, the ability that runs in her family has been affected. She could use it once, maybe twice, but anymore and she'll likely not survive."

Before the conversation could go further, the door to the room opened and in walked Shizune with Naruto in her arms. "Sorry for the intrusion but this little guy was getting finicky. I think he's hungry."

"Then we better feed him." muttered Kushina. Although still weak, she managed to sit up. "Let me see my son." Doing as requested the baby was given to his mother. "It's okay Naruto. Everything's going to be okay." Wanting to give the family some privacy, Tsunade and Shizune exited the room.

"Will it though, Minato?" questioned Kushina once they were alone. "Will everything be all right?" Minato wanted to say that they would but honestly couldn't answer.

* * *

There goes the first chapter of this story. I know that there has been other stories that had either one or both of Naruto's parents alive but it's probably because it can lead to things that isn't done in the cannon. Expect other changes as the story goes on. Hope to have the next chapter out middle of next month.


	2. Fallout

Good to see that the first chapter of this story got the interest of a lot of people. Appreciate those who took the time to check it out. By the title you're likely to guess what this chapter is going to be out. Be that as it may, expect a surprise or two in it. Disclaimer, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 2  
Fallout

"Time to get up, Naruto." Knocking at the door Kushina waiting to get a reply from her son but none came. "Naruto, are you there?" Again there was no response. Opening the door she peered into the room and saw in a bed with the blanket over him was the person she was calling for.

"Come on. Time to wake up, Naruto." Kushina made her way over to wake her son but stopped when she suddenly reached back and flipped someone over her shoulder and onto the bed. "You'll have to do better than that, Naruto."

The identity of her attacker was who she thought it was as it was her son. Pouting at his ambush being so easily stopped, Naruto stood up. "I almost got you that time, mom." Following that the look-alike disappeared from the bed.

"Of course you did, dear." Kushina played along. "You've gotten much better using the clone jutsu. You use to have trouble doing one." The praise was appreciated by look of her son's face. "It's time for breakfast. Better hurry before it's all gone."

Being hungry, Naruto hurried to the dinning table and saw that someone was already there. "You beat me." By his tone it was clear that he was mildly miffed.

Not deterred, the person mockingly smiled back. "What can I say? You snooze you lose." That was followed by them biting into more of their breakfast.

"Now that's enough, Haku." admonished Minato, who was the other person at the table. "There's no need to tease you're brother."

The added addition of the Namikaze clan occurred three years ago which was five years after the chaos of the nine-tailed fox. On official Hokage business, Minato went to Kiri in the hopes of bettering the alliance between them and Konoha. Negotiations didn't go as well as hoped and during one of the breaks he happen to come across a young boy that had to be only five years old in ragged clothes, not suitable for the winter weather, digging into a dumpster. From how skinny his body was it was safe to assume that he was looking for something to eat.

When the two made eye contact with one another neither knew what to do. It would Minato who ended that by taking the child somewhere to get a proper meal. Even then it took a while for any type of trust to be made. The child's name was Haku and gave a brief telling of what happen to him.

Unable but feel for him and knowing what would happen to the child if he remained, Minato decided to take Haku with him when he returned to Konoha. When he did get back home he explained the situation with his wife, Kushina agreed that Haku couldn't be left on the street. Originally the plan was to have him stay with them until a proper home was found. As time went though he be became something a part of their family.

But as time went on, it was as though he was already a part of their family. In the end they decided to go ahead and officially adopted him into the Namikaze clan. The decision was appreciated on both ends as Minato and Kushina family grew and Naruto having a new sibling while Haku was happy to be a part of a family again.

When it came to his kekkei genkai, bloodline limit, he had been concern that it would cause his newfound parents regret wanting him. Instead they encouraged him to explore it further. Haku would continuously trained to where he became quite proficient.

"Dad, could you help us train later?" asked while the family was having breakfast. As with most other clans, both children were being trained at a young age. On occasion Minato would take the time to train them but more times than not it was Kushina who was in charge.

"As much as I would like to, I can't. There are some important matters I have to attend to and need to be dealt with quickly." He tried to hide it but Naruto was saddened by the reveal. "To make up for it I'll teach each of you one of my jutsus once this business is taken cared of." The compromise was one that both brothers could agree to.

Rest of breakfast went without incident. Both Naruto and Haku headed outside to do some training, leaving both parents alone in the house. "You don't need to say it." informed Minato. "I know."

"I wasn't going to say anything." Kushina waved off. She said nothing for a few seconds before speaking up. "You've been working without much of a break in the last couple of weeks. If I didn't know any better it would seem like it's been done on purpose." When no dispute was made by her husband it was evident that he had considered such a thing. "Guess even after all this time; the council is still holding a grudge."

"Guess not wanting to kill my son will do that." Minato tried to hide it but the subject was unpleasant one. Forgetting about that, he leaned in and gave his wife a tender kiss. "Believe me; I'd rather spend my time with you and the kids then behind a desk doing paperwork."

Appreciating the act of affection, Kushina smiled. "You know you could always take a day off every once and a while. Also, I can only do so much in training the boys." Much like with Minato, what happen on that night was a reminder that she still hadn't recovered her full strength even if it was five years ago. "Kakashi could come over and give them a few pointers. Maybe have Jiraiya stop by." The mentioning of that second name caused Minato to frown. "Guess those of the council aren't the only ones that hold grudges."

"What do you expect? Right after Sarutobi's funeral he left. Not once did he try to

He knocked me out, took Naruto and when it was all said and done he left soon after Sarutobi's funeral. He's never tried to justify what he did and hasn't even come to see his godson." Recognizing that he was starting to lose his composure, Minato took a deep breath. "I have to get going. How about taking the kids to the park later? They should love it." Giving one more kiss he left to get to Hokage business.

**00000000**

Following the advice of her significant other, Kushina took Naruto and Haku to the park. This was a rare as usually they stay within the Namikaze residents, which was spacious in comparison to most places in Konoha. Reason was the stares that were sent their direction.

Despite being told on numerous occasions those that lived in the village couldn't let go of the fact that Naruto was merely the demon's jailer and it wouldn't get free. Only saving grace was that since the Fourth Hokage was so respected that no one tried to physically harm their son. Another thing that was fortunate was that neither Naruto nor Haku noticed any of it.

Getting to the park the brothers went off to play while Kushina sat down on a bench. She appeared to be at ease but was scouting the area in case someone tried to ambush them. Didn't go unnoticed that soon after they arrived the parents that were already there got their children and left.

"_People can be so narrow-minded."_ Kushina mentally berated. _"I can only hope that Naruto doesn't suffer because of such prejudiced."_

**00000000**

"Come on, Naruto. You can do better than that." Lunging again, the blond tried to grab his brother but again Haku managed to avoid from being caught. "So close. Try again?" Getting annoyed at the friendly taunting, Naruto again went after him and the results were the same. "I thought you would've gotten me by now."

"Shut up." Naruto shot back. "You know that you're faster than me." There was no genuine anger from either of them as it was something that came from brothers. The little game that was going on between them continued and would actually escalate by them going into the trees and leaping from branch to branch which was possible due to the training that they received.

Difference in terrain didn't change that Haku was still able to evade his brother's attempts at capture. Their little game would continue until they noticed something. Sitting on a tree branch, clinging onto the trunk was a girl their age with neck length dark blue hair and wearing a casual female kimono. She hadn't noticed either of them as her eyes were tightly shut and had her arms wrapped much as possible on the trunk for dear life.

"Hello." Slowly opening her eyes the girl looked up and saw that sitting on the branch above her was Naruto. "Hi. How's it going?" Only response was the girl closing her eyes again and tightening her hold even more. "What's your name?"

"Hinata." answered the girl in a quite voice. She looked around and saw that not only was the blond there but so was his brother.

"You're a Hyuga." Haku recognized once noticing the girl's eyes. Need some help?"

"N-No. I'm just having trouble getting down." Revealing the reason for her predicament was embarrassing to admit.

"Guess it's a good thing that we happen to come by. Let's get you down." Hinata stared at Haku as she was uncertain about the offer presented. "That is unless of course you want to stay up here. Choice is yours."

Hesitating for a moment, Hinata began to loosen her hold on the trunk and started to reach for Haku's hand. When doing so she leaned too far forward which caused her to topple off the branch that she was sitting on. There wasn't any way for Hinata to stop her decent and crashing down below.

Before Haku even had a chance to react, something shrieked pass him and caught Hinata before she hit the ground. Opening her eyes the Hyuga saw that she was in the arms of Naruto. "Are you all right?"

"Yes." Hinata managed to get out. When she was allowed to stand her legs were unable to hold her up and started to stumble. She was steadied when Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder. Quickly Hinata righted herself up. "Th-Thank you."

"No prob." shrugged off the blond bashfully rubbed the back of his head. "Couldn't stand back and let a pretty girl like you get hurt." Unnoticed by Naruto was that what he just said deeply touched Hinata.

Oblivious to either of them was that Haku remained in the tree and had witnessed the whole incident. _"I didn't imagine it. For a brief moment he was faster than me."_ Finding humor in the realization Haku quietly chuckled. _"Guess it just took the right incentive."_

**00000000**

The older Namikaze sibling wasn't the only one who saw what happen. _"Good to see that he's putting his training to good use."_ Continuing her observation, Kushina noticed that both Naruto and Haku were having a conversation with the girl that they just met.

"So that's where she was." Looking over her shoulder, Kushina saw coming over was an older Hyuga. She looked like a more mature version of the one that was talking with her sons. "I've been looking for her everywhere."

"That's just how kids are. Always making the parents worry." remarked Kushina as she smiled at the new arrival. "It's good to see you again, Hikaru."

Returning the smile with one of her own the Hyuga sat herself down on the bench as well. "Feeling is mutual." Neither woman said anything as they looked on at the scene that was going on between the children. "It's been a while hasn't it?"

"It has." There wasn't any kind of anger with that confirmation. "You must've been busy with important clan matters to see an old childhood friend."

"Please don't be that way." Hikaru implored. "Prior to that rampage the village didn't really consider the possibility of the nine-tailed fox getting free. Now that it has happen, the fear of it repeated is a constant fear that Konoha have." Although she tried to justify her actions it didn't get rid of the guilt that the Hyuga felt. "Could we at least attempt to mend the friendship that we once had?"

Kushina said nothing as she considered the proposal. "We can try. It's the least we can do for the children." The statement was made as they watched as Naruto, Haku and Hinata started to play.

* * *

There it is. Decided to go with the idea of having Haku being adopted into Naruto's family because I haven't seen other stories who have done it and thought it could change things up a bit more. But like with Kushina and Minato, he won't be involved in everything in the story.

May also have noticed that the chapter was somewhat short. Thought it was best to end it where it did as dragging it out wouldn't really work. Could happen in future chapters but not certain. That's all for now. See ya readers later.


	3. Enrollment

Likely you can figure out by the title you can figure out what this chapter is going to be about. Hope you enjoy it and have a good labor day weekend. Now as for the disclaimer, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 3  
Enrollment

"Come on you guys. We're almost there." Walking down the streets, Naruto was practically bouncing off the walls in excitement. "Can't we hurry up?"

"What's the rush?" asked Haku as he followed the blond at a more leisurely pace. "The opening ceremony will start when it does and us getting there early or not." What he said did little as his brother continued to act like he had been. "Do you believe him? He doesn't know when to quit."

"That's just how Naruto is." replied Hinata. Like Haku, she was calmly walking along. "It wouldn't be right if he acted 'normal'." The comment got a look from the older brother as if he knew more to what was said but decided to stay silent.

Soon the three of them reached their destination, that being the academy. Other people were already there and when they were noticed everyone looked at them. Whispers were being exchanged as early opinions of the younger son of the Hokage and the next leader of the Hyuga clan were already being made.

While the Namikaze didn't pay much attention to it, Hinata was another story as she couldn't help but feel a bit of self conscious. "Don't worry." Naruto assured in a hushed whisper. "Everything will be all right." The words of assurance did the trick as it put her more at ease.

"Well have fun you guys." spoke up Haku. "Enjoy orientation. I need to get to class." Unlike with the other two, he had been enrolled for a year already. On their own now, Naruto and Hinata had to figure out what to do for the time being.

"It's you." Turning around they saw a blonde haired girl their age and was dressed in all purple. "You're Naruto Namikaze, son of the Hokage. I told you I was right." Last part was directed toward someone that was standing away from them. They were also their age with pink hair and in a red outfit. "I'm Ino Yamanka and she's Sakura Haruno. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Uh, thanks. Believe I've met your father once." revealed Naruto to help continue the conversation. "Guess we'll be in the same class. Maybe we'll become friends."

"Hope so." With a smile, Ino moved closer to her fellow blond. "I wouldn't mind getting to know you better." Giving one last wink she left with her friend following.

"Okay. That was…different." How the conversation ended was something that Naruto wasn't used and didn't know how to take it. "We should probably get going Hinata. Need to find our class."

"Yes." Hinata declared swiftly. Witnessing what just transpired caused an uneasy feeling for her. She was unfamiliar with it but knew that she didn't like it.

**00000000**

"What was that about?" As soon as they were out of earshot, Sakura turned to her friend and wanted answers.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." Ino played ignorant. The attempt only further annoyed her friend.

"You know exactly what I mean. You were flirting with the Hokage's son. What about Sasuke?"

"Oh, I haven't given up on him." As she said that, Ino glanced back at Naruto. "But doesn't mean I can't keep my options open."

**00000000**

"Welcome everyone." Soon after arriving the new students were told about their assigned classes. Now they were about to get their orientation by their instructor, Iruka Umino. "Today is the first step in your journey to become shinobi. Before we get started, I'd like all of you to take a moment to introduce yourselves."

One by one each student gave their name and a bit of information about themselves. Once that was over, Iruka asked for a small demonstration of what they were already capable of. Due to potential danger they may cause, they were being done outside. Most of them were low ranked jutsus or techniques that belonged to their respective clans. "Next up is Sasuke Uchiha."

Stepping away from everyone, the boy in question started to do a series of hand signs. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu." Exhaling a ball of fire spewed out of his mouth. It lasted a few seconds before the jutsu was stopped. The display got praise from those there, in particular the girls of the class.

"Last up is Naruto Namikaze." The name got attention of everyone as they wondered what the son of the Hokage would do.

For Naruto, he had already considered what he would use. He bit his thumb to draw some blood before doing some signs. "Summoning Jutsu."

A cloud of smoke appeared and when cleared there was an orange and blue toad that was wearing a vest. "Hello. How's it going?"

The reveal got a variety of reactions. Most of the girls were grossed out by the toad; the boys were interested while Iruka was amazed. "You can do the summoning jutsu?"

"Yes." Naruto answered nonchalantly. He reached down to pick up the toad before placing it on his shoulder. "Usually I summon guys like Gamakichi but if I go all out I can get the bigger ones."

Explaining as if it was no big deal only surprised the instructor further. _"To do something like that at such a young age is unheard of. Only image how much stronger he'll become as he grows up."_ Already Iruka could tell that this class held promise.

**00000000**

"Have to say that was some first impression." The first day at the academy was over and Naruto was waiting at the main gates. He wasn't the only one there as Hinata was with him but there were others. "I thought I would be the ones to showoff but you outdid me. Don't know if I should be upset or impressed." On top of Kiba's head, Akamaru gave a small bark.

"The whole thing was just troublesome." murmured Shikamaru. At his side was his friend Choji. "All it really did was to draw unwanted attention."

Naruto just shrugged. "What can I say? I wanted to make a good impression."

"It wasn't much of one." Turning around they saw that the remark came from Sasuke. "All you could summon was a small useless toad. I heard that the Namikazes were something special. Guess they were mistaken."

Surprisingly Naruto just gave a leveled stare. "You don't say? I heard that Uchihas were self-centered, arrogant pricks. Guess they were right." The retort caused Sasuke to glare harshly at the blond.

A fight was likely to happen if someone didn't intervened. "Is there a problem here?" Walking over was Haku with a calm composure. Recognizing the change of predicament, Sasuke decided to leave. "You really know how to make friends, don't you brother?" Naruto just shrugged.

* * *

I know that this was somewhat short but I felt that since it was to basically introduce other characters I figured there wasn't any point in making it longer. Hopefully I can make up for it with the next chapter. Speaking of which, I'm hoping to have it uploaded by the middle of September. That's what I'm shooting for but time will tell if that actually happens.


	4. Progression

I know that I was hoping to post this sooner but real life stuff came up, which caused things to be delayed. Hope that finally putting the chapter up makes up for it. Disclaimer, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 4  
Progression

"Go again." Leaping in, Naruto and Haku attacked their target. Despite working together they weren't able to overcome the challenge. Soon they were knocked back down. "Nice try. You lasted longer this time." The bit of praise was halted as the person shifted their body and slammed the third adversary to the ground. "Same goes for you Hinata."

The three of them dusted themselves off. "Still can't beat you though." Haku begrudgingly admitted. "You're too strong, dad."

Chuckling at the remark, Minato looked at the three. "That's not something to be upset about. You've gotten stronger. In time you might be stronger then me." The possibility of that sounded appealing to the brothers. "It's getting late. We should get going." Agreeing they headed out.

It had somewhat become routine. For the past three years Naruto and Haku were continuingly trained but now their dad took a more active role. Another change was that occasionally Hinata would join them. The results of it were become apparent as they were getting stronger. Not strong enough to win against Minato but to at least make him work for it.

After escorting Hinata home the three returned to their own home where they were greeted by Kushina. "Welcome home. Take it that the training proved fruitful."

"You could say that." declared Minato before kissing his wife. "What about you? Anything happen while we were gone?"

"Not really. Everything has been pretty dull." She tried to further establish her claim by giving an over exaggerated yawn. Her playfulness would slip a bit before speaking up. "Why don't the two of you go wash up? Dinner will be ready shortly." The brothers quickly hurried inside.

Now alone Minato noticed a chance his wife's stance. "Is everything all right? Something happen?"

"No." Kushina reassured. "That's the problem really. There isn't much to do when there's no one around. At least with the boys there's some excitement." She let out a sigh of frustration. "I've been considering on being a shinobi again. Think it's been long enough."

The revelation was unexpected and took Minato a moment to respond. "Apparently you've given this a lot of thought. Usually when you set your mind on something you don't let it go." Kushina only smiled at the statement. "Before doing anything, we should see whether you're even capable of returning to active duty. We'll have Tsunade give you a thorough examination."

"I can live with that." accepted Kushina. "We better get inside. No telling what those boys might do unsupervised." Sharing a laugh, the couple went inside.

**00000000**

A Month Later…

"Hold still. This'll only take a few minutes." Hand surrounded by green chakra, Tsunade slowly moved her hand over Kushina's body. Repeating this a few times the medical specialist appeared to have gotten what she wanted and stopped her scan.

"So doc, what's the diagnosis? Am I fit for duty?"

"I'll be completely honest with you. I'm not in favor of this." confessed the Sannin. "You were fortunate to have survived after giving birth and to be in the condition that you were in. Be that as it may, there's nothing I could find that'll prevent you from being a shinobi again." Kushina jumped to her feet and happily embraced her husband. Tsunade was quick to get back to the matter at hand. "Keep this in mind though. While the Uzumaki clan was known for exceptional chakra capacity, yours have been hampered. Any extensive exertion may prove fatal."

That immediately drove the point home. "Understand. Just have to take it easy until I'm ready for any high leveled missions anytime soon." Her assurance helped put Minato and Tsunade at ease. "Now that's taken cared of, let's have some lunch. Where have those boys gone to?"

"Should be out back." informed Minato. "They're playing with Hinata. Shizune is looking after them." Going to the back they were greeted by Naruto and Haku playfully running from Tsunade and Shizune's pig companion, Tonton, as Shizune and Hinata watched in amusement from the sidelines.

"Glad to see that they were able to entertain themselves." muttered Tsunade. She tried to act annoyed, she couldn't help smiling. Turning her attention elsewhere she noticed a stack of books and scrolls for medical ninjutsu by where Shizune and Hinata were sitting. One of them was currently opened on the Hyuga's lap. "Something caught your interest?"

Jumping at the sudden question, Hinata tried composing herself. "Oh, I uh, just wanted to take a look is all." she hastily explained.

"She took a peek at one of them and wanted to see the others." Shizune went on to clarify. "Perhaps she's interested in another foray." Hinata became bashful from the assumption but didn't deny the claim.

Tsunade and Shizune shared a look as they came to the same conclusion. "If you want you could hold onto these for a while." The offer caused the Hyuga girl to look at them in surprised. "Need to know the stuff before actually doing any of it. In a month or two I'll be coming back to Konoha. If you still want to learn more by then I might be willing to give you some tutoring."

Knowing what was being offered, Hinata could hardly contain her happiness. "Thank you, Lady Tsunade. I deeply appreciate this opportunity." The rest of the evening was spent having dinner and having a good time together.

**00000000**

Days Later…

"Sasuke, you want to sit together today?" asked Sakura. It was early in the morning and classes would be starting soon. Many students were still arriving, one of them being Sasuke Uchiha.

Almost as soon as he entered the campus he was greeted by one of his admires. He looked at the girl that clearly showed that he wasn't the least bit interested. The hopefulness was evident on Sakura's face. "No."

For a brief moment her expression faltered and her disappointment was obvious. "Oh. That's okay. Another time I guess. Goodbye." Quickly Sakura took her leave."

"Was that necessary?" questioned the person that escorted the Uchiha. "Clearly that girl cares about you."

"That doesn't matter." declared Sasuke. "She's weak. I wish to surpass you brother. Associating with the likes of her while only hold me back." He wasblunt and believed what he said.

Allowing his brother's reasoning go unopposed, Itachi saw that his expression became sour. Looking to where he was seeing and instantly knew the cause. "So Naruto Namikaze is also in your class. I've heard that he shows great promise."

"He isn't that special." Sasuke was quick to dispute. "He's just someone living off his clan's name." By the tone he was using there was more to the resentment.

Again Itachi chose to not argue and instead shit his attention elsewhere. "You have arrived Sasuke. I'll be leaving now." Acknowledging what was said the younger Uchiha started going into the academy. He was at the main doors when he happen to look back and was surprised at what he saw.

**00000000**

"Can you put that away?" Making their way to the academy, Naruto glanced at Hinata. "You've had your nose in that book since we left your house. Take a break."

Giving in, the Hyuga closed the book. "I can't help it. I'm fascinated by this." For a brief moment she was tempted to reopen the book but refrained from doing so. "Lady Tsunade was kind enough to send me this and it would be rude if I didn't read it." The banter would continue until someone stepped before them.

The appearance was unexpected and while Hinata didn't know what to make of the person but Naruto looked less surprised. "You're Itachi Uchiha. I've seen you in meetings with my dad." Although knowing the person, it didn't keep him from being on guard. "What is it you want?"

"No need for you to be concerned Namikaze. I merely wanted to have a quick word with you." Itachi hoped that would help to relieve the tension but had little success. "Do you feel as though your time and talents are being wasted?" All his question got were confused stares. "You come from two highly respected clans. Don't you think that you'd be better off elsewhere?"

"Not really." Naruto answered truthfully. "Don't want to live off my clan's notoriety and there are things that I wish to protect." He glanced over to Hinata to establish the point. "I'll make my path in life. Not as a Namikaze but as Naruto."

It was unknown whether that was the answer that Itachi was looking as he simply smirked. "You're a unique individual." That response received confusion. "I've taken up enough of your time." With a nod, Itachi left.

"That was…odd." Forgetting about it for the moment, Naruto grabbed his friend's hand. "Come on Hinata, we're going to be late." Having no say in the matter, the Hyuga girl was pulled along. Neither of them noticed that the whole conversation had been watched.

**00000000**

Class soon began and the students had been gathered outside. They silently waited to hear what Iruka and Mizuki had planned. "Today we'll be focusing on chakra control. As you already know, you need to control your flow of chakra to perform jutsus properly. These exercises are to help you better control it."

Demonstrating what Mizuki was saying, Iruka walked to a nearby tree. When he got in front of it, he started walking upward. Not showing any trouble Iruka continued until he was nearly at the top. Focus your chakra to the bottom of your feet to cling to the tree." explained the instructor while still hanging upside-down.

"Best way to learn how to do this is by experience." stated Mizuki. "So get to it." Given the go-ahead the students started trying to do what they saw.

Most of them weren't having much success as they immediately fell to the ground. Some did manage to get a few feet before crashing too. There were exceptions as they were getting at least halfway or even near the top.

"The view up here is incredible." Sitting on a branch of a tall tree was Sakura. So far she was the only one that had reached the top and was taking a little breather. "You should really see this. Of course that is _if_ you were managed to get up here."

Sakura was directed the comment to her friend/rival, Ino. They were using the same to practice but unlike Haruno, the Yamanaka was having more difficulty. "Keep it up. You'll get what's coming to you soon enough."

Fueled by the mocking and inability of completing the exercise, Ino tried again. Through determination she managed to get higher than before. Regrettably all the previous attempts had drained her chakra reserves, causing her to not have enough to stay attached to the tree and unable to prevent her decent.

She likely would've gotten injured when she hit the ground if it wasn't for a timely save. "You should be more careful Ino." Regaining her bearings, she saw that she had been saved by Naruto. "You might not be so lucky next time."

"Th-Thank you." Ino managed sputter out. After getting back to her feet she tried to hide the awkwardness she was experiencing. Fortunately Naruto didn't take much notice.

"No worries. I was just in the right place at the right time." The blond then examined the tree that both girls were using. He then flipped onto it and stuck there as if it was nothing. "My mom was pretty strict in training me and my brother. We learned this stuff years ago."

For the remainder of the session the students would continue the training exercise. Since already mastering it, Naruto gave some pointers. It wouldn't be long until both Ino and Sakura mastered it as well. A good distance away, Sasuke saw what was going. Seeing how well they were performing the exercise angered him as he was having difficulty completing it as well.

**00000000**

Later…

Classes for the day came to an end and the students headed out, doing whatever they pleased. Among them were Naruto and Hinata. "So what do you want to do? We don't have to head home yet."

"Hope you're not suggesting we go to Ickuramen." Hinata's speculation proved correct as Naruto started pouting. "They were about to pass the main gates when she noticed something from the corner of her eye. "Is that Sasuke?"

Indeed it was as the Uchiha was continuing with the tree climbing exercise. He hadn't been able to master it before the class ended and while he was improving, he still had a way to go.

"Got to admit he's persistent. It doesn't look like he's going to be stopping anytime soon." Naruto deduced. He was about to leave but noticed that Hinata was giving him a look that he knew the meaning behind it. "All right, I'll go." Reluctantly he made his way over.

Saying nothing, Naruto watched on as Sasuke continued to struggle before starting up a conversation. "Hard at work, aren't you? If you want, I could give you a few pointers."

"No." Sasuke quickly declined. He didn't even turn away from the tree. Again the Uchiha climbed up it and after making it higher than before, he was force to land back on the ground. "I'm doing fine on my own. Don't need help from the likes of you."

While annoyed by remarks, Naruto threw up his hands. "Have it your way then. It's not like I didn't offer." Saying nothing more the blond walked back to his friend. "I tried." Hinata didn't argue as she knew of the problems between the two. "Forget about him. Let's go to the market place and I'll get you some cinnamon buns." Being offered her favorite treat, Hinata quickly accepted.

**00000000**

Around sunset, Naruto had finally made his way home. Going in he saw nobody around. "Is anyone home?"

"In the kitchen honey." called out Kushina. Going into the room he saw the rest of his family there. By the looks of it they were having a simple little dinner. "Hey. Look who finally returned. Want something to eat?"

"No thanks. I ate something with Hinata before coming home." Naruto quickly noticed the looks that his family was giving him. "What?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Minato waved off. Although the topic was dropped, the three of them still had knowing smiles. "How did things go at the academy?" Naruto would give a brief retelling of what happened. What really got both parents' attention was the conversation with Itachi. They would play it off though.

The family dinner continued for a while longer before Naruto and Haku were sent to bed. Waiting until their children were out of earshot, the parents got serious. "Should we be worried?" questioned a slightly concerned Kushina. "Why would Itachi talk with Naruto all of a sudden?"

"Hard to say" confessed Minato. "Itachi is a hard person to figure out. There are even those in the Uchiha clan that find it difficult to know what he's thinking." The last remark caused him to remember something that had been on his mind.

"As if didn't have enough to be worried about." Apparently Kushina was thinking along the same lines. "We're already wondering what's going on within the Uchiha clan. Add that to whether we'll ever encounter _him_ again, it makes you wonder if this family has a target on their backs." To an extent Minato couldn't help but agree.

* * *

Clearly this chapter was one to help progress things with some of the characters, hence the name. Will be others throughout the story but I'll try to make it that they're not so bunch together. Would like to promise the next update will be sooner but can't make any guarantees. Until then, see ya.


End file.
